lower_duck_pondfandomcom-20200215-history
The Richland Breaker Room
The Richland High School Breaker Room is a heavily fortified area within the school's campus. Nobody has ever been in there except for 2 strange peopleThe 2 individuals were apparently the parents of a (now deceased) student Mariett Hubb. Her cause of death was unknown. who have never been seen again. The room's purpose isn't exactly known, although it was given the name of the "Breaker Room" by several students as there is no known breaker room accessible to the public (although the staff have confirmed that there is indeed a real breaker room within campus). The door of the breaker room is located in the left hand side of the backstage area of the auditorium. The final blueprint of Richland, however, shows no such room close to that region. There have been no known additions to the building located within the region. It is still confirmed to be an actual room, however, due to the (extremely tinted) glass panel on the doorway. Through the glass panel, a stairwell is visible,https://imgur.com/a/AhKUHOBThe photo although it is unknown where it leads as it just ends up in black. Known Expeditions/Attempts to get in the Breaker Room The '78 Incident On October 6, 1978, 3 teachers asked each of their students to bring as much gunpowder as they could the next day. The original plan was to blow up the auditorium for renovations, but then they decided that they could also try and open the Breaker Room. About 400 pounds of gunpowder were brought and subsequently filled into wooden barrels with a string attached to the end for detonation. The barrels were placed in the middle of the auditorium with an extra 30 pounds of gunpowder next to the breaker room door. The entire school was evacuated to make way for the explosion to open the door. The rope, about 1 kilometer long, was doused with gasoline. One of the teachers, Mr. Cartwright, lit the rope and in about 30 seconds, there was a contained explosion. Nothing was on fire, but majority of the auditorium was destroyed (as per the plan of both the school and the teachers.) Around ~50 people went to check the breaker room door, but it was still intact. The walls around the breaker room were also intact due to the material used to build the auditorium. The Mining Expedition On June 9, 1989, the 2nd attempt to go into the Breaker Room was planned. Instead of explosives, the students used drills to try and go inside. During the school dance, 3 students put their silent-class drills around the breaker room door, turned them on, and left them on for a period of 25 hours. When they came back, the drills were gone, with no school personnel claiming to have even heard one or seen one. There was a small hole in the wall with just enough space to peek inside, but it was useless as it just provided a less comfortable view of the tinted window on the door. The 20 Year Anniversary On October 6, 1998 exactly 20 years after the first expedition, the 3rd one was to be carried out. This involved about 3 gallons of gasoline being plastered onto the breaker room door and being lit on fire, seeing what would happen. This plan was less of getting in and more of finding a way to get in. After setting the door on fire, ash was discovered on the breaker room door, with no extensive damage. Year 30 This expedition was extremely similar to the 20 year anniversary, happening in 2008, with the students using lasers to try and melt the door. Nothing happened except for the door heating up to around 300 degrees Celsius for a total of 2 days.